


Achievestuck

by 80sarcaderat



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add tags later, Other, cursed literature, i fused homestuck and achievement hunter sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sarcaderat/pseuds/80sarcaderat
Summary: A young writer and his friends play a game.





	Achievestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notkwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkwins/gifts).



 

 

aw shit, here we go again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
